


Cupcake

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one remembered her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "cake" at [Open on Sunday](http://open_on_sunday.livejournal.com/) but not posted there because it's too long.

Dawn waited until dusk to pull out the cupcake and candle. In the darkness of her room, the match flared into life. One little candle on one measly cupcake was a far cry from the lifetime of parties she could remember. At the same time, it was the first birthday candle anyone had ever lit for her, not that anyone had lit it, only a great big nobody.

At the knock on her door, Dawn blew out the candle but hope flared. Maybe they had remembered. She heard Willow's voice. “Dawn? We're heading out to patrol. You gonna be okay by yourself?”

“Tell her she'd better be asleep by the time we get back,” Buffy's voice called from down the hall. “It's a school night.” 

“Yeah. Sure. Not like I'm a baby or anything.”

Once there was nothing left of the cupcake, Dawn folded the wrapper down as small as she could. If anyone did remember, later, she didn't want them to find it and guess how she'd spent her birthday.


End file.
